The Malfoys
by TheSister95
Summary: Whatever Hermione was expecting, this question was definitely not it. She gaped at him for a moment, relaying the question in her head, and nodded, too dumbfounded for words. A short ficlet of one hell of a night in the lives of Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, magic-folk extraordinaire. Characters belong solely to JKR, this is just my imagination. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

He's been staring at her for the past 2 evenings. It was very easy to feel his eyes on her.

It was just because of this reason that she didn't look up when he finally gathered enough courage to slide into the booth she was sitting in. "You look like you need something much stronger than that, Captain." He drawled.

While she wasn't new to whole flirting business, she was unsure of how to proceed when she wasn't the initiator. Without looking up, she asked "What exactly did you have in mind?" She'll never be able to tell you why, but she could feel the smirk develop on his face without looking. "That's a very easy answer….Me!"

At this, she looked up slowly. Quirking an eyebrow, she spoke "While I agree to not having heard that pick-up line before, I assure you that by the end of the night, it'll be you wondering who had wanted the stronger drink." With this said, she sauntered off, not waiting for his response or him to catch up.

This made Draco pause. With all his charismatic charm, and calculative flirting, he had never been one to have received such attitude and confidence. The past 2 evenings he had seen her there, nursing just one tumbler of whisky till around 9pm, after which she would order whatever caught her fancy from the bar menu, finish it off in silence, with maybe a glass of wine, and retire for the night. She would not sit with the rest of her crew, nor join them outside of the hotel. So when he finally came to proposition her, he was ready to be instantly declined.

Finally snapping out of his internal rambling, he caught up with her just as she entered the lift. Thankfully, it was empty.

Turning fully towards her, Draco lightly ran his fingers arm her arm.

"So…I noticed that you don't keep your name tagged onto your person, does that mean I'll get a name or would you prefer to be Captain all night?" "It would definitely be easier to just have you calling me Captain all night, but I'll let you call me Granger." The name made him jolt, snapping his eyes to hers, he noticed the sly smile.

"I've heard a lot about your prowess Granger and I intend to fully make use of your time this evening." His smirk returned full force. Cornering her into the side wall of the lift, he had both his arms by her shoulders, effectively blocking her movements. So when she suddenly crouched down and under his arm, he was unprepared to face the wall head-on.

"I suggest you immensely improve your game Mr Malfoy, if you are willing to stay all night." With that said, once again she walked away, leaving yet again, a baffled Draco in her wake.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hermione was feeling completely bored when Draco had approached her earlier, so she was highly praising the lords when he had finally gathered his courage.

And now, she was feeling overpowered. The expression on his face was priceless when she had turned away yet again, leaving him in the lift. Yet she couldn't pinpoint exactly how she knew he was the Draco Malfoy of Malfoy Inc., brushing it off as seeing his photo in the paper, she strode purposefully to her suite.

Just as she was opening her door, she felt his presence behind her. "You ready Mr Malfoy?" she asked.

"You didn't really think I would give up so easily, did you?" Stepping around her and fully into the room, he said "I do love myself a challenge occasionally"

This time Hermione rivalled his smirk, looking fully into his eyes as she locked the door behind her. She noticed the haze of lust and longing, she noticed the appreciation and admiration, but above all else, she noticed his predatory look. And that turned her on immensely.

"You'll have to forgive me Mr Malfoy, but I haven't yet completed my dinner. Would you like something from Room Service?"

For a passing second, he looked almost confused. "To be honest, gathering a bit of energy never harmed anyone" And he began perusing the menu.

They were both silent until they had eaten. Sitting next to, yet not touching, each other, they finished their meals at a leisurely pace. When the desert course finally arrived, Hermione stated "If you wouldn't mind, there are many better ways to enjoy chocolate rather than just licking it off a spoon." Effectively taking the power of the evening back into her hands.

She stood up to go sit on the sofa, inviting him to join her. As they sat on opposite ends, bodies turned towards one another, they just stared, willing the other to make the first move. "You never did tell me how you know my name, Granger."

"Is that a mere observation or question Mr Malfoy?"

"Both, but humour me, how do you know who I am?"

"It's easy to not know who you are. I've been unfortunate enough to read every article, see every picture, and hear every speech of yours."

"If I didn't know better, I would think you had this whole meeting planned so you could know me more personally."

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. You're never going to find out."

This seemed to turn that lust filled gaze into hunger. His whirlpool grey eyes were suddenly shot to the darkest black. His entire demeanour changed. He stood slowly, taking the desert bowl from Hermione's hand he set it on the table.

Kneeling in front of her now, he caressed her cheek, trailing smooth, feather light touches to her neck, stopping just as he reached the collar of her shirt. His other hand was making slow lazy circles on the inside of knee.

Hermione felt as she was faltering. Her bravado wavered as his touch became irresistible. With a sudden boost of courage, she lifted her hand to cup his left cheek, and lowered her lips to his. At just a hairs breadth away, she whispered "The sofa undoubtedly is very comfortable, but I would prefer the bed for the first round."

Chuckling softly, Draco pulled her to him, and fully captured her lips. Hermione let out a small gasp unexpectedly and he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Hermione's hands in his hair, his around her waist, they stood up in tandem. Breaking apart, Draco swung Hermione over his shoulder and strode confidently into her bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Setting her once again on her feet, Draco smirked at the embarrassment that could be seen on Hermione's face.

"Tell me Granger, do you have a bathtub?"

Whatever Hermione was expecting, this question was definitely not it. She gaped at him for a moment, relaying the question in her head, and nodded, too dumbfounded for words.

"Excellent. I'll just get the water running then."

Hermione huffed. She was so used to getting her own way with men, that dealing with Draco was becoming insanely difficult. He was so easily breaking down every wall and emotion that Hermione had so long ago erected, that instead of her being the challenge for him, he was being the challenge for her.

Draco returned to the bedroom to find Hermione in the exact spot he had left her, brows furrowed, lost in her thoughts. Quietly, he removed his shoes and socks, and left them by the bedside table. Treading softly towards Hermione, he enveloped her from behind.

Hermione started at the sudden contact. She hadn't realised that she had lost herself in her thoughts so much that she hadn't heard him approach.

"Why Mr Malfoy, are you trying to be romantic?"

"A little romance never hurt. If it was unto me there would have been some wine, some dancing, maybe something slow and scintillating."

"Well lucky for me that there's nothing romantic tonight then." Freeing herself from his grasp, she turned around and began removing first her shoes, then one-by-one, the buttons on her shirt. As she progressed, Draco's eyes became darker and darker, hungrier and hungrier. Once she was completely devoid of her shirt, he offered her his hand, pulling her towards the bathroom.

"Granger, you are exquisite" he complimented.

On entering the bathroom, he turned her towards the mirror. "Look at me"

Hermione raised her eyes to his, just as he moved slightly to her right. Holding her gaze, he unbuckled his belt, removing his shirt from its confines, and gave her the same torture he received.

As each button opened, Hermione's gaze lingered over his chest, outlining every taut muscle, every hair, every scar. Her eyes too became hungrier at the sight of him. Before thinking of her next action, Hermione spun around to face him, and captured his lips with hers, hungry, desperate, inviting.

Expecting her reaction, Draco pulled her flush against him, chest touching chest, skin touching skin, creating goosebumps everywhere their hands could reach. The kiss was every emotion in one.

Hermione didn't realise when Draco had unclasped her bra, but she could feel the ascent of his hands towards her breasts. And she pulled away as a whimper escaped his lips. "I think you got a bath ready for us. Shall we use it?"

Divesting herself of her remaining garments, she got to work on his. "Impatient are we?" Draco tried and failed to sound condescending, his words coming out in a breathy tone. Hermione dropped to the floor on her knees, coming in to the line of sight of his manhood. She licked her lips, unbuttoning his trousers and undoing his zip with her teeth. Draco had to hold his breath to stop himself from cumming just at the sight of her.

Raising her hands to grasp the waistband of his trousers, she languidly pulled them down with his boxers, freeing him completely from his confines. He carefully stepped out of his garments, kicking them to some corner of the floor. He could see the uncontrolled hunger in Hermione's eyes.

Hermione licked her lips at the sight of him. In all these years, she had not seen anything so drool-worthy. Yes, she has had her fair share of the male anatomy, but this, it was begging to have a wicked way with.

Draco had always prided himself on his manliness, but seeing her expression, it seems he has not taken enough pride. Tentatively he saw she reached up to touch him, gently, as if testing him in her palm. She stroked him once, with a light touch, eliciting a hiss from his lips.

Gathering all the knowledge she needed, she gripped him with more fervour. Pumping her hand a couple of times got him gripping her hair tightly. She smirked, loving the feel of his hands on her scalp. The callous' caressing her softly. Taking her cue from this little act, Hermione wetted her lips and swiped her tongue across the head of his penis.

If Draco didn't want to make this evening last, he would cum then. It was getting more and more difficult to hold on his control when she was being so perfect. Her hand, her tongue, the feel of her enjoying him was becoming too much to take.

Without warning Hermione sheathed her teeth and took all of him in. No preamble. No hesitation. She squeezed his base just slightly to prevent a sudden burst, and Draco had to thank her sudden intuition. He had to gather every ounce of strength he had to remain upright at that moment and let her use him how she deemed fit.

Just as abruptly as she had taken him in she pulled him out, to take him in again, agonizingly slowly.

"Granger…!"

"Yes Mr Malfoy?"

"That's enough" And he bends down to grasp her arms, pulling her up with him. He takes her mouth greedily.

Immediately taking what he was waiting for, Draco wasted no time in getting Hermione into the tub. They sighed as the warm water enveloped them. Not being one to dilly-dally, Hermione expertly treads the water to saddle Draco's lap, impaling herself fully onto his length without thinking twice.

The sensation was beyond any either of them had felt before. He fit her perfectly, too perfectly to ever feel like this with anyone again.

Draco groaned, capturing the inviting skin of her neck. Hermione wasn't mentally or physically prepared for the fullness that was Draco Malfoy, it was absolutely divine, and he sucking on the skin of her neck just added immensely to the sensation.

She couldn't resist, she needed to move, to make that feeling even more exquisite. Hermione oh-so-slowly lifted her hips until he was nearly out, his tip touching her clit so enticingly, to impale once again on him with the same force as the first. Draco grasped her hips, not to control her movement, but to be able to touch her, to feel her, to make her his.

The water was splashing everywhere, and neither of them cared, too lost were they in their moment, that nothing else mattered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Draco groaned into her neck, he couldn't get enough of her. Holding on to her hips, he began controlling her movement, buckling his hips up when she came down, touching her sweet spot over and over again.

Hermione was holding on to the edge of the tub with so much strength, her knuckles had become white. She could feel the slow build-up of her orgasm, threatening to come forth. Her moans became louder and more frequent as she neared her peak. Draco heard every moan, groan and whimper that escaped her mouth. He could feel her walls fluttering in the pressure of her oncoming orgasm.

Luckily, Draco wasn't too far behind, and moved on of his hands to her centre, giving her a little flick before capturing her breast in his mouth. That was it for Hermione, with one more thrust she shattered. Her body riding out the waves of her orgasm, helping Draco reach his peak with her.

Draco raised his head just enough to greedily take Hermione's mouth with his own and combine their moans as they came together.

They laid in the bath water a little longer, enjoying their post-orgasmic haze.

As the water became steadily cooler, they began washing each other stealing kisses here, touches there. It was surprising how easily they flowed together, how synchronised their movements were.

Cuddled in bed together, gathering energy for what they knew was going to be an interesting night, they spoke in just barely audible whispers.

"So Granger, am I going to get your given name? You seem to know all about me."

"Let's see… you are Mr Draco Malfoy, CEO of Malfoy Inc., philanthropist and wizard extraordinaire, right?"

"Correct so far."

"Well then, let me introduce myself."

Squaring her shoulders, she developed an air of superiority in her that wasn't seen till their brief encounter in the bar.

"My name is Hermione Granger. I am an airline pilot, and witch extraordinaire. Your equal in all things muggle and magic."

"Oh my, Miss Granger, you do think a lot of yourself don't you?!" Draco teases good-naturedly.

"I don't think there's ever anything that self-praise can affect. And you are right, I do think a lot of myself, but tell me honestly, don't you?" She raises an eyebrow in challenge, leaning her chin casually on his chest.

"Hermione, I think I've given you enough time to re-energize. Where shall we have round 2?"

Hermione pretends to think for a moment or two, before slyly smirking. The sudden change in her demeanour gives Draco chills and a sense of excitement.

"If I recollect correctly, I distinctly remember that the first round should be in the bed. We never got that far, but how about we stay right here?"

"Challenge accepted Captain"

As Draco rolls over, pinning Hermione effectively to the bed, he lets his hand roam towards the belt on her robe, untying the knot with ease, the other hand holding both her wrists above her head.

"You had the immense pleasure of controlling round 1. This one is all mine Hermione." Draco intones in that silky smooth drawl that only he can flaunt.

"I assure you it'll be my pleasure as it would be yours."

"We'll see" And with that he dips his mouth towards the junction of her neck and collar-bone, rendering her speechless as he finds the perfect spot to make her squirm.

His left hand travels from her hair to her cheek, stroking her gently before moving lower, past her lips, trailing down her jaw and cheek, settling on his prize, her breast. Rubbing her already taut nub between his thumb and fore-finger, making Hermione gasp with all the new sensations, he continues his administrations with her mouth, moving to the other breast.

Hermione fidgets to remove her hands from his grasp, causing him to chuckle against her breast. She can't control all the myriad feelings his bringing on her skin. All sense of time, place and people has escaped her. This is complete different side of intimacy than they previously enjoyed.

"Draco…" Hermione moans

He has moved to her other breast, giving them both equal attentions. His right hand is now teasing her nub, finally letting go of her wrists. She readily grabs onto his hair as he continues his ministrations.

Draco's hand moved over her hip towards her lower lips. Hermione pulled his head up to capture his lips with insatiable hunger. He has her effectively trapped with his body weight on hers, his tip lining perfectly with her amazing wet centre.

"Hermione, you are perfect"

Draco removes himself from her, sitting on his haunches to just admire her lying spread-eagled and breathless in front of him, ready for him.

He scoots lower to be able to get better access, and lifts her ankles to rest on his shoulders, kissing each leg from ankle to centre, just barely giving her the touch she's waiting for. Giving her a grin conveying every desire, he dives into her. Licking her clit with his tongue, languidly, savouring her, memorising her taste, he knows he'll never enjoy another woman as much, ever.

Hermione gasps with all the attention he's giving her. Her hands are trapped in his hair, encouraging him, guiding him.

Draco lethargically slid his finger into her entrance, testing, teasing her. She gasped, tightening her grip in his hair to almost painful. But Draco didn't stop. Pulled his finger out completely, adding one more digit and entering her again.

He continued his slow torture till he could feel her quivering from her oncoming orgasm. Stopping completely and moving away from her entrance, he maneuvered himself so he was once again pinning her with his body. Draco teased her once again with his tip, hearing her whimper into his mouth, and with all the patience he could muster, thrust himself deep within her, inch by slow painful inch, till he was balls deep in her.

They stopped for a moment, catching their breaths, revelling in the feeling of each other, fire burning in their souls.

It was then that they realised that this was definitely not going to be just tonight. It's not just a one-night stand. They were irrevocably, irreversibly addicted to each other in just a matter of moments.

"Draco, I need you to move, hard and fast." Hermione breathed.

Obligingly Draco moved, nonchalantly slow and set a pace of delightful ecstasy. It took mere moments, or so it seemed, after which both of them were tethering on edge.

"Hermione, love…I need you to cum for me sweetheart."

And this was her undoing; she screamed his name, repeatedly, encouraging him to join her in the bliss.

Draco followed with a mere three thrusts of his own. Screaming her name equally loudly, uncaring of everything and anything else, they joined each other in what they will term _Heaven on Earth._

Collapsing on Hermione too exhausted to move, Draco held her close.

"I'm surprised to be saying this" Draco whispered into her skin "But I doubt I'm ever going to get enough of you Granger"

He felt her laugh rather than hear her. "I did tell you that you'll be wondering who had needed the stronger drink at the beginning."

They drifted off into the land of the unknown, smiles on their faces, lightness in their hearts, knowing the morning will be just as blissful. After-all, the Malfoy's are always forces to reckon with, in and out of the bedroom.

(Just ask Mrs Hermione Malfoy née Granger)

_-FINISHED-_


End file.
